After Love
by Jaerinlee
Summary: Chanyeol berada dalam dua permainan dari dua pria yang berbeda, sama-sama ingin memilikinya tapi tak ada yang ingin melepas kekasih masing-masing. Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Sehun.


AFTER LOVE

Disclaimer: I just own the story

Rate : PG 17 (menurut saya ini udah M tapi ga tau deh)

_**TOLONG BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA... :)**_

oya, ini ga di edit jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan banyak kata yang tidak di mengerti

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu dia bodoh, mau saja di permainkan dua orang yang sudah berkekasih —dengan alasan yang berbeda, tanpa ada percobaan untuk melawan sama sekali.

Dia menyukai Luhan, itu alasan pertama. Walaupun ia tak pernah membiarkan pemuda lebih tua darinya itu tahu apa yang di rasakannya karena takut pemuda Beijing tersebut membatalkan pernikahannya.

Secara umum Luhan tidak mempermainkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu akan segera menikah dan tidak tahu jika Chanyeol menyukainya. Masalahnya, Luhan mengatakan ia menyukai Chanyeol, dan memperlakukan Chanyeol layaknya seorang kekasih —yang posesif. Plus Mengatur juga memerintah.

Kris adalah nama pemuda kedua yang mempermainkannya, ia adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Orang tua Kris yang membesarkannya setelah ayah Chanyeol menganggapnya pembunuh dan membuangnya. Ayah Kris adalah kakak ibu Chanyeol yang meninggal karena melahirkannya. Kehidupan mereka tampak begitu normal di luar, tapi di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup hubungan mereka yang asli akan terlihat.

"Apa Sehun itu tampan?"

"Lebih kearah _cute_, wajahnya kecil, kulitnya putih, hidungnya bagus hyung" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, mengabaikan tangan Kris yang sudah berada di pipinya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Jarak antara wajah mereka sangat berbahaya, walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap membiarkan matanya terbuka. Dan setelah beberapa saat tidak ada kontak fisik apapun Chanyeol menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu kan?" seperti biasa, pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu yang jadi topic pembicaraan. Kris tidak suka ada bau orang lain tercium dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Hubungan antara sepupu tidak begini, Chanyeol tau itu. Walaupun untuk membayar jasa dari orangtua Kris yang sudah membesarkannya, ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia mengorbankankan diri dan hatinya untuk orang egois di hadapannya ini.

"Akan akan di cap aneh jika menghindari kontak fisik secara terang-terangan"

"Biar saja! Park Chanyeol aku sudah membiarkan Luhan bisa melakukan kontak fisik denganmu dan seharusnya tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Luhan yang bisa menyentuhmu" nada suara Kris mulai meninggi, di dorongnya tubuh pemuda lebih pendek darinya tersebut untuk menghempaskan punggung kurus itu pada ranjang yang sejak tadi di duduki mereka. Chanyeol pikir kapan Kris akan berbicara dan bersikap lebih lembut padanya.

"Menyentuh seperti apa? Jika maksud hyung sepert ini—" dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menarik leher Kris lantas menyetukan bibir mereka. "Aku memang hanya membiarkan hyung dan Luhan hyung yang menyentuhku"

Dengan itu Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris dari atas tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya mengabaikan Kris yang masih berteriak tidak terima. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis tampak anggun berdiri di depan kamarnya, tangannya mengepal hampir mengetuk benda kayu yang menyembunyikan hubungan kedua sepupu itu, dan ia tersenyum tipis pada gadis lebih tua darinya itu.

"Biarkan hyung keluar Jie, aku tidak suka ada gadis masuk kamarku"

Tidak peduli jika nanti sepupunya akan mengomelinya tentang sopan santun, Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu sedikitpun dan langsung berlalu menuju dapur.

Kris sudah punya kekasih.

Dan ia dengan tidak tahu dirinya selalu bersikap overprotective pada Chanyeol. Menganggap Chanyeol adalah property miliknya, mengatur ini itu, melarang melakukan semua hal, menentukan ia harus memilih apa dan menghindari apa.

Chanyeol kuliah di China karena Kris. Di titipkan pada Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat Kris dan sudah kenal Chanyeol sejak lebih dari 5 tahun lalu agar seminggu sekali pemuda bergolongan darah A tersebut bisa pulang ke rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari universitas Chanyeol.

Seperti journal harian, Chanyeol harus melaporkan apa yang ia lakukan dan siapa saja yang ia temui pada Kris setiap hari.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terang-terangan mengatakan ia menyukai Chanyeol, Kris sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, masih saja bermesraan dengan kekasihnya walaupun Chanyeol ada di sampingnya dan mengabaikan semua sindiran halus adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Hyung, aku pulang ke apartment Luhan hyung, tidak usah mengantarku"

Belum sempat Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, tangannya sudah di tarik ke belakang dan yang ia lihat kemudian adalah punggung Kris yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia sedikit merintih karena punggungnya sakit ketika terlalu keras membentur pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke tempat Luhan tanpa aku"

"Aku tidak mungkin bertahan disini dengan hyung yang bermesraan dengan gadis itu" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, dia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris "lagipula aku tidak suka ada bau orang lain disini, apalagi seorang gadis"

"Ku bawa dia keluar"

"Lalu apa bedanya aku disini dan pulang ke apartment Luhan hyung? Pada intinya aku tidak bertemu hyung kan?"

Luhan tidak menyukai akhir pekan, bukan karena betapa workaholic nya dia tapi lebih karena dia tidak suka Chanyeol yang pulang ke rumah sepupunya. Jika harus memilih ia akan mangatakan lebih menyukai berdiam diri dengan Chanyeol di sebuah ruangan tanpa melakukan apapun daripada mendengarkan ocehan tunangannya ini. Kadang ia dan pemuda lebih muda darinya itu akan saling tersenyum canggung kemudian Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menerima ciumannya atau bahkan menuntut lebih.

Ini sudah kali ke empat pertanyaan gadis cantik di ruangan yang sama dengannya itu ia jawab hanya dengan senyuman tipis. Tentu saja gadis berambut panjang tersebut tidak puas dengan jawaban itu dan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Luhan, ka—"

Dering ponsel Luhan menghentikan ucapan lawan bicaranya, gadis tersebut menunduk dan meraih benda persegi di samping kanannya lantas menyerahkan pada pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu setelah membaca nama yang tertera pada layar.

Chanyeol.

"Yes baby?"

"Hyung jemput aku"

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut ada apa dan kenapa, Luhan langsung mengiyakan permintaan pria yang disukainya itu. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meminta gadis yang tadi menginterogasinya untuk menunggunya sebentar, lantas berlari keluar.

Ada saat ketika Luhan sangat menyukai akhir pekan. Yaitu ketika Chanyeol akan mendadak marah pada Kris dan pulang padanya. Si pemilik doe eyes tidak akan menanyakan apapun walaupun ia sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi antara dua sepupu itu.

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju pintu utama ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, bisa di tebak Kris langsung mencekal tangannya dan membuatnya berjalan di belakang hyungnya itu (bersikap overprotective lagi). Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apapun walaupun dia ingin, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia menikmati kecemburuan Kris ini.

"Jangan langsung pulang ketika sudah bertemu Luhan"

"Jangan mengabaikan jiejie terlalu lama"

"Jangan mengaturku"

"Baiklah, jangan mengaturku"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Buka pintunya hyung"

Kris menghela nafas keras, kemudian dengan kasar membuka pintu utama. Membukanya terlalu lebar dan tidak mengucapkan apapun ketika Luhan masuk. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengunci mulutnya seraya berjalan dengan gontai keluar rumah. Sementara Luhan menatap kedua bersaudara itu secara bergantian kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol masih tidak juga bersuara, hanya suara ponselnya yang membuat suasana sedikit riuh.

Semua pesan dari Kris. Dan Chanyeol tak membalas satu pun pesan tersebut.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kris?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol sadar Luhan tidak akan percaya dengan kalimat singkatnya tersebut, lagipula tingkahnya ketika pintu baru saja terbuka tadi pun menunjukkan jika dia bermasalah dengan Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin pulang, tugasku banyak hyung"

"Ini baru hari sabtu Chanyeol ah, jika ada tugas biasanya kau pulang hari minggu"

"Hyung tidak suka aku pulang lebih cepat? Baiklah aku turun. Aku menginap di rumah Sehun saja"

Kebetulan sekali lampu sedang merah, ketika Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berniat membuka pintu mobil, hanya ingin mengecek reaksi Luhan. Dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, pemuda bermarga Lu tersebut menahan tangannya dan memintanya tetap di dalam mobil.

Kris mengiriminya pesan lagi, dan mengatakan ia akan berkunjung besok. Yang sama sekali tidak di jawab oleh Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku memeluk hyung?"

Chanyeol bertanya lirih ketika mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di tempatnya. Luhan langsung menatapnya seraya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia bukan orang yang suka melakukan skinship di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Chanyeol menyimpulkan sendiri arti dari tatapan Luhan tersebut, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian keluar dari mobil. Tidak melirik Luhan yang masih berada dalam mobil sedikitpun.

Ia berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenali sudah berdiri di depan pintu menyambutnya dengan senyum paling lebar. Gadis tersebut menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak padanya dan memintanya untuk membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Miniature satu set drum, aku langsung teringat padamu saat melihat benda itu jadi aku membelinya"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memperhatikan benda yang baru saja berpindah hak milik padanya tersebut dan pada sang pemberi secara bergantian kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih. Dengan semangatnya gadis lebih tua darinya tersebut mengangguk.

"Apa pipiku seperti drum? Sampai Jiejie mengingatku saat melihat ini"

Gadis di hadapannya ini tertawa dengan komentar tanpa nada tersebut, kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Matamu yang mirip timbale"

Dan Chanyeol membuat dirinya sendiri tertawa dengan guyonan calon istri teman serumahnya tersebut. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan gadis talkative ini jadi dengan alasan ingin segera menyimpan benda pemberiannya itu ia pamit masuk kamar.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Luhan masuk, tersenyum sangat lembut pada gadis yang bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan saat Luhan menjemput Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, meletakan miniature drum di meja belajarnya kemudian menghela nafas.

Seharusnya ia juga bersikap acuh pada gadis ini.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun sejak ia bangun tadi, hanya memperhatikan Luhan ketika mereka saling berpapasan dan membalas ciuman selamat pagi yang di berikan pemuda lebih tua darinya itu sekenanya, tanpa gairah. Luhan berpikir mungkin ini karena Chanyeol marah sebab ia menolak pelukannya ketika mereka memarkir mobil kemarin.

Dari belakang ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol ketika pemuda dengan tinggi 185cm itu sedang menikmati sarapannya, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda di hadapannya dan menyesap bau khas yang keluar dari tubuh tersebut.

"Aku sedang makan hyung"

Dalam beberapa detik ia tidak menjawab kalimat tersebut, hanya mencium leher dan bahu Chanyeol yang terbuka karena kebiasaan pemuda bermata lebar tersebut yang menggunakan kaos sleevelessnya.

"Makan saja"

"Aku tidak suka makan dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Sambil berdecak sebal Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari dekapan Luhan, setelah berhasil ia menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya dan membawa piring ke hadapannya lantas makan dalam diam kembali. Tidak peduli Luhan yang memperhatikannya dengan mulut mengerucut dan mendumal sebal.

"Biasanya aku bahkan duduk di pangkuanmu"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan kontak fisik apapun"

Luhan menatap pemuda 8 tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak percaya, Chanyeol tidak pernah membenci kontak fisik sebelumnya, apalagi dengannya. Pelan-pelan tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh kening bocah itu, namun ia kalah cepat karena Chanyeol langsung menepis tangannya agak kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Hanya tidak ingin disentuh hyung. Aku selesai. Kris hyung bilang dia akan kesini, jadi aku akan ke tempat Sehun seharian, tidak usah mencariku"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membersikan piringnya dan mengambil tas yang sejak tadi ada di kursi seberang mejanya lantas berjalan keluar sama sekali menghiraukan pertanyaan bertubi dari Luhan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan ia pun akan mematikan ponselnya seharian kemudian berjalan kembali.

Kadang Luhan bertanya, seperti apa hubungan sahabatnya dengan orang yang ia cintai ini sebenarnya.

Chanyeol pikir orang yang akan menyambutnya ketika pulang adalah Luhan, dengan senyum manisnya dan pertanyaan kecil yang bisa dengan mudah di jawabnya dan tak kan menimbulkan masalah apapun. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Kris yang berdiri di sana, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia berpura-pura tenang saja ketika berjalan melewati pria lebih tinggi darinya tersebut untuk masuk kamarnya dan seketika di susul Kris tepat di belakangnya yang lantas mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Darimana saja? Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan datang hari ini, dan kau malah sengaja pergi seharian?"

"Luhan hyung kemana?" Seperti tak punya dosa sama sekali Chanyeol bertanya, memasang wajah seinnocent yang ia bisa ketika matanya bertemu dengan milik Kris, seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Kris, dan ia sangat mengerti pemuda lebih tua darinya tersebut tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang _cute._

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Park Chanyeol"

"Aku sedang marah pada hyung, kenapa harus datang kesini? Hyung bisa seharian berkencan dengan perempuan jalang itu"

Biasanya Kris akan memasang wajah murkanya dan bersiap memukul Chanyeol ketika ia menghina perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir dua tahun tersebut, jadi tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut ketika sepupunya tersebut justru menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka, menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit agak kasar, menggigit dan menghisapnya merangsang adiknya tersebut untuk membalas perlakuannya.

Chanyeol tak ingin membalas ciuman itu, tapi sepertinya gairahnya lebih dahulu menang daripada gengsinya, jadi dengan cepat ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris, menarik pemuda tersebut untuk lebih dekat padanya dan mengimbangi setiap perlakuan pemuda blesteran Canada tersebut padanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Ema untuk saat ini saja?" Kris berbisik ketika berusaha melepaskan kaos hitam yang Chanyeol kenakan yang hanya di jawab Chanyeol dengan dengusan, walaupun begitu ia tetap mengangkat tangannya untuk mempermudah Kris menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Yang lebih muda mundur beberapa langkah ketika pakaian bagian atasnya sudah tak di kenakannya lagi, ia menatap hyungnya itu dari atas kebawah kemudian tersenyum sinis. Kakinya terus saja melangkah ke belakang saat pria yang lain berjalan mendekat.

"Masih saja terasa aku yang disalahkan disini, kenapa hyung tidak mendatangi kekasih hyung itu dan seharian menidurinya sampai lemas, daripada menghabiskan waktu disini"

"Aku tidak suka tidur dengannya"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, masih berdiri mematung ketika Kris mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kurus tersebut lantas mengusap punggungnya dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Jadi selain menjadi orang ketiga, orang yang menyebabkan hyung menjadi Gay, aku juga akan mendapat belas kasihan dari orang karena hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu tuan muda Wu ini?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Lihatlah, namanya Park Chanyeol dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri, sudah untung saudaranya mau mengangkat anak malah menghasut sepupunya untuk menjadi Gay, apa dia tidak sadar tuan Wu itu sudah punya kekasih, tapi dari yang aku dengar dia hanya pemuas nafsu saja seperti seorang pelacur begitu, wajarlah mana ada pria yang benar-benar penyukai sesama pria"

Pelukan Kris seketika terlepas, Chanyeol langsung berputar mengelilingi tubuh tinggi Kris bersamaan dengan 'komentar' yang di ucapkannya dengan nada sedikit tinggi menirukan suara wanita. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Kris ketika kalimat terakhir di ucapkan dan tersenyum sinis pada yang lebih tua.

"Park Chanyeol, berhenti mengoceh"

"Baiklah, sekarang lakukan apa yang ingin hyung lakukan, kemudian pulanglah. Aku tidak suka mencium bau hyung pada selimutku"

.

.

.

**A/N**: Baru segitu yang saya ketik, saya bingung mau buat pairingnya siapa.. ada yang mau bantu usul?

**Krisyeol** atau **Luchan**?

ini kalo yang usul Krisyeol lebih dari 10 saya buat Krisyeol begitu juga sebaliknya.. tapi kalo ga ada yang lebih dari 10 saya buat couple suka-suka saya.. nanti jadinya Chanhun, Kaiyeol ato malah Joeyeol (Ljoe Chanyeol) ga tau (saya suka Ljoe Chanyeol).. atau Chanyeol kembali ke yang seharusnya (mencintai cewek) juga ga tau.. haha..

di tunggu bantuannya.. :)

usul di PM akan lebih baik..


End file.
